Ocean Blue
by sparklepwnie
Summary: 17 years after the events of Fire Red and Leaf Green, and nearly 1/3 of the Kanto region was destroyed as a result of Giovanni's ambition. This ambition gets Ash, Misty, and Brock killed in the process. Now, a young rocket grunt sets out into the new Region, renamed Miramar, to recover new experimental Pokémon for Giovanni, battling the heroes along the way.


Hello everyone, this fanfiction is being written to honor the game series I grew up on and recently refound my love for, to chronicle my fun at a pokémon event I recently took part in at my college in which the entire campus was our pokémon region, and finally to give a sneak peak at a hack I'm doing of Pokémon Leaf Green. This fanfiction will follow the story line of my hack, Pokémon Ocean Blue. This first chapter will be mainly background information that you'll need to know for later. If you have any question, shoot me an E-Mail at sparklepwnie .

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. I do not make money off of this fanfiction, nor do I make money or intend to make money from the hack of leaf green I have made. All Pokémon descriptions and moves descriptions (See bottom of chapter) Are found on Bulbapedia.

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts / Psychic speech"_

"**Attacks"**

"_**Header Text"**_

Chapter 1: The Prologue

_**17 years ago**_

_**Location: Viridian City Sub-Location: Viridian Gym**_

"Give it up, Ash! You should know by now that my Mewtwo cannot be defeated by a mere Pikachu!"

Ash didn't respond to the taunt. Merely glared back at Giovanni, who stood tall and proud at the other end of the gym, smirk clearly present. Things were not going well for our hero. Despite having found himself in trouble many times before, and managing to get out of it due to pure luck or rare bouts of skill, he couldn't think of a way out of this one. His team was beaten, Pikachu on his last legs. Misty and Brock were already unconscious on the sidelines, not able to handle Giovanni's modified Pokémon team. Mewtwo, who was back under Giovanni's control floated in the air near its master, ready to deliver the final strike.

Ash wondered what would have happened if he never discovered that Giovanni was the leader of Team Rocket. Would his life have been different? Would he have been able to live it in relative peace? Why did he have to feel so obligated to defeat Giovanni once he learned the truth? Justice? No…there's no use lying to himself now, not when the end is so close. He wanted recognition. All his life, he's been behind Gary, always behind. He wanted to be recognized, to be seen. He wanted to be a Pokémon Master so that people would all know his name, no matter where they hailed from.

Ash looked up at the Mewtwo, defeat slowly overtaking his eyes, turning them dull and lifeless. He knew he lost, after all, Mewtwo is a clone of a legendary Pokémon, Mew. But not just a clone, a modified clone to make it unbeatable in battles. It single handedly took down his entire team. He looked to the side, and he saw his friends, fallen and unconscious, yet still depending on him. Suddenly, life and flare returned to his eyes. He had to end this. This had to stop. Images of the people who had their Pokémon stolen by Team Rocket flashed before his eyes. He had to stop Giovanni here. He had to stop him now, so that everyone could rest easy, could rest safe.

"Pikachu! Are you all right? Can you still fight? We can't lose, not here! After all, we aren't Pokémon Masters yet!"

It was a little shaky, but Pikachu stood to its feet and found its second wind. It then glared at Mewtwo, determination in its eyes. "Pika-pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked out to Ash. Giovanni merely laughed.

"You mean to tell me, that after Mewtwo took out all six of your Pokémon at once, leaving only your little _rat_ behind, you mean to not only fight me, but _BEAT _me with only said rat? I thought you cared about your Pokémon, Mr. Ketchum."

It was at this moment, when Ash and Giovanni met eyes, that Giovanni saw something that truly scared him. Him, the leader of the top criminal organization the world has ever seen. Him, the man with one of, if not the, most powerful Pokémon in existence. This child in front of him, scared him.

"Giovanni. For nearly four years now, I've traveled all over the world. I've seen many sights I thought I would never see, Pokémon that most don't know exist. I've seen wonders of the world. I've seen wishes be granted. I've seen legends and prophecies be fulfilled and created. And finally, I've seen our own god, Arceus, in the flesh. But I've also seen sadness. I've seen regret. I've seen your team, steal Pokémon from people who loved them and adored them. I've seen Pokémon abused and mistreated. I've seen people die, Giovanni. You don't scare me. Mewtwo, does not scare me. I have the hopes and dreams of the entire world riding on me to defeat you. The people whose Pokémon have been stolen from you. The people who wish to have their own Pokémon without worry. The people who enjoy peace and detest violence. I hold them all, I carry them all. And with them depending on me, I know now that I cannot lose, not to you!"

Ash seemed to glow, almost with an otherworldly light as he spoke, mesmerizing Giovanni to listen to his speech. He knew now that Ash meant every word that he said, and Giovanni knew that he had to end Ash now, lest everything fall apart.

"Mewtwo! I've had enough of this rambling! I want Ash Ketchum dead! **Psychic**!" Giovanni practically roared out the command.

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu, **Thunder**!"

With both of these commands, the Pokémon leapt to action. Mewtwo raised his three bulbous fingers towards the opponents, intending to end it quickly, but Pikachu, being much faster than Mewtwo, leapt into the air, glowing yellow with the electricity arcing off its body. Lightning so bright that Giovanni had to cover his eyes soared down towards Mewtwo from the top of the gym, from seemingly thin air. Mewtwo didn't respond or flinch, merely raised his other hand to the air, body and eyes glowing a baby blue, proving the use of his psychic energy. The lightning stopped midair, held in place by Mewtwo's will alone.

"No! That can't be!" Was all Ash could say before he glowed blue and was lifted from the ground, choking from the force of the psychic. Alarmed, Pikachu turned back towards its master, intent on helping him down from the prison, but unsure of how to proceed. Ash looked at Pikachu, resisting the psychic the entire time, his time running short.

"Pika..chu…use **Thunder**…again…as many..times…as…you…can.."

Rushing to obey the order, Pikachu turned back towards Mewtwo and unleashed another bolt of electricity, which again was stopped dead by the psychic energy that Mewtwo possessed. Again, and again, hundreds of millions of volts of electricity rained from the sky, only to be stopped by Mewtwo. Ash was quickly losing his ability to fight, his face already a shade of blue only normally seen on a Gyrados. Finally, in one last desperate attempt for his masters life, Pikachu poured all of his remaining energy into one last Thunder. The force of the bolt, combined with the bolts still held hostage of Mewtwo's head proved too much for even his amazing psychic powers to hold, and the psychic was broken, allowing Ash to fall to the ground and the thunder bolts to all strike Mewtwo at once. The moment the hold over Ash broke, Pikachu rushed to his side, and after realizing that Ash indeed breathed, collapsed upon his chest, exhaustion having finally taken its toll.

Meanwhile, across the gym Giovanni has finally recovered from his temporary blindness and witnesses the scene before his eyes. Ash and Pikachu unconscious on the other end of the gym, and his own Mewtwo a smoking hole in the ground. Again, the brat ruined his plans. How can he create the strongest Pokémon ever seen if he can't lure the biggest one out of hiding? The battle with Ash was supposed to do that, and yet Ash collapses so easily and the battle ends so prematurely. How could he complete his plan now? Leave Ash alone to grow stronger? Normally, that could work, but the words Ash spoke before haunted him, and he knew that he couldn't leave him alive, it was too risky. And so, Giovanni walked over to where Ash lay, and removed a gun from inside his suit. Aimed, and pulled the trigger, thrice. The first bullet hit Pikachu in the head, bursting his little head wide open, the bullet entering Ash's stomach on the exit, with the shock bringing Ash back to the conscious realm. But before he could realize what had happened or sit up, the second bullet entered his heart, stopping him dead. And finally, the third bullet entered Ash's head. For good measure. As Giovanni stared at the corpse, he thought back to all of the scenarios thought up by man over the years. The stories of the good knights in shining armor that always saved the day for a happily ever after. The good men who always lived by the code of what was right and wrong and always thwarted the evil people in the end. Was this story not one of those? Was this story a sick perversion never meant to happen? Or was it not big or grand enough to be counted? Giovanni couldn't even begin to fathom a guess. With a sigh,

Giovanni turned back towards his gym's interior, instructing his Pokémon to gather Misty and Brock and bring them to the laboratory, then told Machamp to dispose of Mewtwo. They were Ash's friends, they trained with him, fought with him, laughed with him, traveled with him, and ate with him. They knew his personality and quirks. They knew how he trained his Pokémon and what type of Pokémon he preferred. Surely they could help him bring out the power Ash's Pikachu had. The power that could bring about the downfall of a legendary Pokémon such as his Mewtwo, despite being only a common rat. If he could harness that, surely he could warrant the attention of the true prize. If he could receive even a single piece of DNA of that prize, surely the world would be his.

"_Giovanni…._"

Giovanni stopped. That voice…it sent chills up his spine. In that one word, it was as if the voice knew everything that was him. It knew his wrongs, his rights, his likes, his hates. It knew his darkest secret and all the skeletons he kept in his closet. He knew he couldn't hide anything from that voice. It knew him. It knew him. It knew _Giovanni_.

Turning around to face the voice, he was greeted by a pair of bright green eyes with blood red pupils staring at him not an inch from his nose. Taking a step back in shock, Giovanni glanced at the Pokémon's form. Its body resembled that of a giant deer like creature, the color of which is white with a gray underside. It had four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves, a long mane jutting away from its head, with a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen with four jewels attached to the wheel. He knew this Pokémon. _Everyone_ knew this Pokémon. Arceus, the god of the Pokémon race and creator of the heavens. The most powerful being in existence, with the ability to create Pokémon from nothing, stop time, create space, and destroy planets. His ultimate prize.

Arceus stood before Giovanni, radiating power like Giovanni had never felt before. Mewtwo couldn't hold a candle to this magnificent Pokémon. It was like comparing a spark to one of Pikachu's Thunderbolts. The thought made Giovanni smirk.

_Such raw power…I must have it! With that power, I can rule this planet!_

But Giovanni wasn't stupid. He knew that if he could barely control Mewtwo, he wouldn't be able to even think about controlling a god. At least, not one that he himself didn't create. He would just have to be more careful in the later stages of planning about the amount of intelligence he allowed his creatures to have. Or maybe he could improve the technology that allowed him to control his Pokémon's thoughts. Regardless, he needed that power for himself. Looks like Ash Ketchum didn't die in vain after all…

"_Giovanni…"_

The voice startled him more than it should have. He must have spaced out, because he was un-prepared for the voice that projected itself into his head. He should have expected something like that, after all…the god of the world stands before him.

"_I stand before you today, to inquire about your recent plans and experimentations against_ _Pokémon kind. I can hear your thoughts, which tell me all I need to know. I now know that you wish to use me to create an unstoppable Team Rocket. You wish to rule this world. You created Mewtwo ultimately to lure me to this world. I will have you know that I will not be so easily captured or controlled. You have wasted your plans, human. My only regret is that I was not able to stop the death of Ash and his friends…_"

Giovanni's mind instantly started racing with thoughts. _He believes that Misty and Brock are dead? But my Pokémon didn't kill them, at least I don't think they did._

Hearing the thoughts running through Giovanni's head, his dark green eyes narrowed onto Giovanni. "_The young ones live? Where are they, Giovanni?"_

Giovanni knew he couldn't lie to Arceus. After all, he could read his thoughts. But that didn't mean he knew everything, things could still easily work as he planned. "Why, Lord Arceus they are within the lab within my gym. Would you like me to bring them here? I can have Alakazam use teleport to bring them here." With that, He released Alakazam from his Pokéball. "Alakazam, use **Teleport** and bring Misty and Brock to Lord Arceus from my lab. Please hurry."

"Zam". And with that, He was gone. Giovanni and Arceus merely stared at each other during that time, as if daring each other to move. Shortly later, Misty and Brock appeared before Arceus on the floor, as if by magic.

"There you are, Lord Arceus. Safe and sound, as requested." Giovanni made a bow towards the great Pokémon and started backing away from Arceus slowly, keeping his head bowed in what Arceus perceived to be respect the entire time. Once Giovanni made it 20 paces away, Arceus started forward to retrieve the unconscious bodies before him. Suddenly, Arceus started glowing, and a strange light blue light came from one of the gems on the golden wheel attached to Arceus. Looking up, Giovanni witnessed Arceus change to a sky blue color as wind started to pick up around the legendary Pokémon. Arceus was using the sky plate to fly the humans out of the gym. As Arceus retreated, he noticed the gem was slightly floating just off the surface of the wheel, levitating in place as it gave the god its power. Giovanni suddenly had an idea.

"Alakazam, use **Teleport** on the glowing gem!"

Instantly obeying, bright blue power surrounded the Pokémon as he used his psychic energy to transport the gem away, already knowing where his master wanted the gem to go. Arceus spun around in absolute fury, the humans he was carrying already forgotten as the fell to the hard earth below.

"_Human, you DARE? Where is MY gem!?"_

"Alakazam, use **Amnesia**!"

And like before, the move was carried out flawlessly before Arceus could tell where the gem was sent to. Giovanni forgot everything that happened since Ash was shot. Alakazam did as well. Arceus peered into Giovanni and Alakazam's mind, and saw nothing but empty blackness, and then saw red. His fury was great, and all around them the earth shook and the heavens rumbled with lightning and thunder. Once again the humans have stolen something of his. This would not go unpunished, and the entire world would know his wrath.

"_Humans of this world…hear me!_" Arceus began to broadcast his message to every living person on the planet.

"_Many years ago, ancient times to ones such as yourselves, something important was stolen from me, and my judgement was to destroy humanity. That was averted by brave individuals who had shown me that there was hope for your kind. Today, another man has done the same! A man known as Giovanni. He has stolen something from me, and I am going to show you a taste of what the world will become if any human ever decides they can equal me again! I cast my __**Judgement **__upon you, GIOVANNI!"_

With that done, Arceus flew through the top of the gym, into the open air and high into the clouds. Everywhere in Viridian, people stared, bowed, and kneeled before their angry god. There was no need to provoke his wrath any farther. Suddenly, light began to shine from the clouds. Bright light. Impossibly bright. Suddenly, the sky turned red and lit up with the color of fire and blood. Thunder sounded and lightning struck, rain and hail fell while tornadoes and earthquakes devastated the land below Arceus. All the while, that bright light shown from the clouds. From all around the Kanto Region, and even in parts of other regions such as Sinnoh and Johto, the light could be seen from the clouds. Everyone in the world received the gods message, and the ones who witnessed the light wondered what had happened. Suddenly, the light expanded. It covered a large area, from the edge of the town of Pallet where the shore met the Ocean, to the edge of Pewter near the Viridian Forest. The earthquakes persisted, along with the light, but beyond that you couldn't tell what was happening. The only thing anyone knew, was that Arceus was not pleased. Not 10 minutes after the light started, It stopped. It vanished. Arceus was silent.

_**12 Years Ago**_

_**Location: Cinnabar Island Sub-Location: Research Facility**_

"Are you sure, Marcus?"

"Yes sir. Ever since the day Arceus cast his judgement upon Lord Giovanni, we have been unable to account for several Pokémon. We believe them to be extinct. To be sure, we have been gathering data on these Pokémon species for the past 4 ½ years, with our data coming back that the entire species have nearly died out."

The Rocket Admin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It's hard to collect strong Pokémon for his Lord if the Pokémon die out. But he would persevere and prevail, after all he had never failed, and Marcus had said that they had only NEARLY died out.

"Alright Marcus, what species do we need to be on the lookout for? Which species have nearly been wiped out?"

"Well sir, We estimate that 98% of the following are gone: Horsea, Seadra, Magikarp, and Gyrados. We estimate that anywhere from 95-99% of Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, and Pikachu are gone as well. And…we haven't been able to find any reports at all of Growlith and Arcanine, sir."

Marcus was fearful towards the end of his report. Admin Bryce was known to have a decent reign on his temper, but right now he looked ready to blow a gasket. It didn't appear he was trying to calm down either.

"Okay Marcus, let's try to have some good news then, shall we? What of the remaining legendries here in Kanto, any luck tracking them down for Lord Giovanni?"

"Well sir, Mew is still unavailable. Mewtwo was killed, as you know, 5 years ago by Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. Progress on Mewthree is going well, estimated to have him out of Alpha phase within the year, moving to Beta phase next. Zapdos has returned to its natural home in the power plant. And as you know, you yourself have Moltres. Admin Lara has reported that she has found and successfully captured Articuno."

"Excellent, at least there is some good news today. You are to continue your research on the near extinct Pokémon and Mew here. Also, send a message to Katy. Tell her, that if she doesn't have Zapdos captured within the next year I'm coming for it myself. She knows where it is now, so she can go play fetch."

With that, Admin Bryce turned and walked out the door to the facility, near the center of the large clearing in the center of the small island made for Pokémon take-offs. Marcus watched from the window as Bryce released Moltres in a show of molten glory, mounted up and flew into the distance towards Delta Base. As he returned to his work, he wondered how Bryce was able to fly on Moltres without getting burned…

_**Authors Notes:**_

Well, that's it for the first Chapter. The Prologue. This is, like I stated before, merely the backstory for the real story and my game. It might not make much sense now *Cough* Killing Ash* Cough* but it will later, I promise. Read and Review, I'd love to hear your input.

_**Bonus Trivia Section!**_

_Okay guys, my trivia section. Here's how it's going to work, I'm going to do a pokemon trivia question at the end of every chapter, and if you get 3 answers right I'll talk to you about maybe including something into the story you want to see happen. Everyone else gets a cyber-cookie. Scores will be kept underneath the section as the instructions to it are now. We'll start with an easy one._

#1: In Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow, what was the only dragon type attack?

_**Move Selection Review List**_

**Psychic - **The foe is hit with a strong telekinetic force. Has a 10% Chance of lowering special defense

**Thunder -** A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the foe to inflict damage. It has a 10% to leave the target paralyzed.

**Teleport - **Use it to flee from any wild Pokémon. It may also be used to warp items or people.

**Amnesia** – User forgets many things, becoming less susceptible to special attacks.

**Judgement - **The user releases countless shots of light at the target. Its type varies with the kind of Plate the user is holding.

If you have any question, shoot me an E-Mail at sparklepwnie .


End file.
